Just another Opening act ?
by hiddencrush
Summary: im sorry i suck at summary's ok so Megan Gibson is Miley's opening act on the Best of both worlds tour. sparks fly between her and a certain Boy with curly hair if your looking for a REALLY fluffy story read this Nick/Megan with Joe/Miley and Kevin/O


This was so nerve racking, I was auditioning to be a opening act on the Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert Tour . "Number 3 " A voice called out , Breathing in and Out I stood up and Made my way Into the small room , I had made it through the first 3 rounds of Auditions and Now there was only 4 of us left . " Could you Please Sing the Chorus of Just Like You" Billy Ray Said, Breathing In I nervously began  
_I've got everything I always wanted  
I'm livin the dream  
So, yeah Everything I always wanted  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Who's Dream came True  
But Underneath it all I'm just like You  
_I chewed on my bottom Lip, Billy Ray Had A smile on his Face, "Thank you We'll call you tomorrow with our decision. I walked out And Prayed for the Best.

The Next Day I was hanging out with My Best Friend, Issy when the phone rang, "Hello?" I answered, "Hello Miss Gibson, This is Kenny Ortega. After a long process I'd Like to inform you that You Got to Part! You're going to be our opening act for Miley" He said Happily, I screamed "Thank you so Much!" I shrieked , " It's Quite alright , Rehearsals Start tomorrow at 8 at The Dance studio down town called Hollywood Productions , Tell him Your name and He'll let you In" He chuckled. "See you tomorrow!" I said cheerily, "Megs! What happened?" Issy asked, "Well you know how I auditioned for that Tour all summer?" I said, she nodded vigorously "Well that Was Kenny Ortega! I got the Gig" I said bouncing up and down, she screamed and hugged me, "Eggs that is so awesome!" She exclaimed. We jumped together, I heard my Mom Come in, "MOM!" I yelled, she walked in "What's up Sweetie?" She asked worriedly , " I got the Gig on the tour with Miley Cyrus!" I shouted . " Oh Honey , That's so great!" She said hugging me. Me and Issy called our other friends Sam and Amber and told them the news, they screamed so loud I was almost deaf; I went to sleep that night really excited.

I got up at 7 am the next Day and Got Dressed; I wore knee length green plaid shorts, A Red Ribbed Tank top and black converse. I pulled my long Midnight curls Into A High Ponytail , Walking Down Stairs I asked My mom If she could Drive me To the studio down town. 25 minutes later I Was Standing In Front of Hollywood Productions Studio. I walked up To the Security Guard , " Name?" He asked gruffly , " Megan Gibson" I told Him Excitedly , He let me through. I walked through The Doors 5 minutes Later and Saw Kenny talking to Miley & he beckoned me Over, I walked over to them both. "Miley this is your of your opening act ,Megan" He said , "Hi" I said nervously , " I can't wait to hear you sing!" she said cheerily . "ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY LET'S BEGIN!" Kenny shouted

We went through Miley's 'Hannah' songs : Rockstar , Life's what you make it , Just like you , Nobody's perfect , Pumpin up the party now , I got nerve . Now it was time for the Hannah/Jonas song: We got the party with us, The Boys walked in and Miley ran over to give them each a hug.I couldn't help but think how much cuter Nick was in real life, I noticed Miley wave me over and walked over.

"Guys this is Megan Gibson My opening act and she's amazing!" She gushed, I smiled at them all "Hi, Um Could you guys call me Megs instead of saying Megan all the time" I said shyly. I looked in Nick's Eye's and felt myself get lost in his chocolate brown Orbs , " MILEY , JOE , NICK , KEVIN! POSITIONS!" Kenny yelled. My klutziness came into play when I tried to run so I could watch but I tripped over my own ankles and fell forward, I braced myself for the excruciating pain from the collision of Flesh and wood but it never came. I felt someone catch me around the waist as I turned my body , Slowly I opened my eye's , I looked up to see Nick's gorgeous Brown eye's gazing down at me , He helped me up and Gave me a smile . he Ran to his Spot and Ran through We got the party, "Ok Boys, What songs are you going to do?" Kenny asked, "When you look me in the eyes and Just friends" Kevin said importantly. " Ok that's good , while you do that Miley's going to run back stage and Change from Hannah to Miley" Kenny explained , they all nodded . "Let's Do Miley's Song's Now!" Kenny Commanded , they Did the Songs Start all over, Good and broken , See you again , Let's dance , East Northumberland High , GNO and Best of both worlds .

After Rehearsals I was talking to Lola , one of the dancers and Nick came up, she walked away and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and Turned to Joe , " Hi , Nick" I said happily " Hey Megs , All of Us are going back to Miley's place For a sleepover do you Wanna come?" He asked "I'd love to " I asked "Hang on" He said taking out his phone, He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear "Hey Miles? Yes she's coming, SHUT UP! Thanks Miles" He said excitedly, He turned back to me "we're all meeting at Miley's at 6:30" He said Giving me her address. Just then I remembered I needed to get a ride home because my mom was working late, "Hey Nick could you Please Give me a ride! My mom's Working Late and I need to get home so can you?" I asked him He nodded and Beckoned for me to follow him, Outside I saw Lola , I ran up to her and gave her a hug . The boys dropped me off and I Skipped inside Happily.

I wrote a note to my Mom telling her about the day and telling her I'd Go with Miley to rehearsals tomorrow. I had an Hour until I had to be there so I rang Issy, We chatted for 40 minutes before I decided To call a cab , The cab driver pulled up and I locked my door behind me. I gave him the address and 20 minutes later I Paid Him and got out. I re-adjusted my bag and Began My walk to her Gate , I pressed The Intercom , " Hello?" Came Miley's Voice "Miley? It's Megs!" I told her "Hang on I'll get Nick and He'll let you in" She Explained "NICHOLAS! YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE!" I heard her yell; I heard Laughter In the background and a muffled "SHUT UP". The Gate swung open and I made my way Inside, I Knocked on Miley's Front door and It Opened to Reveal Nick With feathers stuck to him. I burst Out Laughing " what happened to you" I asked Giggling , " Joe thought it would be funny to Stick feathers On me" He grumbled , I gave him A hug to make him feel better , He hugged me back and I felt him smile . He led me upstairs to Miley's Room which was HUGE! , I saw Miley, Joe and Kevin rolling around on the floor, Laughing. I grabbed my Digital Camera And Snapped a picture of them all , I put it back my bag and Put My bag on the floor And sat down Next to Nick .

"Megs, Do you Wanna play truth or dare?" Kevin asked wiping his eye's "Sure, why not" I agreed, "Ok Joe, Truth or Dare?" Miley asked " Truth" He said " Do you Like anyone On the tour?" She asked, "Yep!" He replied . " My turn! Megs truth or Dare?" He asked me " Truth" I said nervously , I didn't want him To ask if I like Nick because I knew I did and I wouldn't be able to lie , I saw him Smirk " Do you Like A Jonas Brother as more than a friend , If so who?" He asked , " Yes" I said Looking down " Who?" He demanded " Nick" I muttered so low it was nearly Inaudible . The boys didn't hear me but Miley did , her mouth dropped open " Let's Watch A movie!" Miley Said Excitedly . " What can we watch ?" I asked, "Umm how bout We have a toss the girls and the guys have to pick one and Whoever wins the toss wins . The girls chose Undercover Brother ( all time favorite movie) , The Boys chose Halloween , Unfortunately The Boy's Won the Toss. We all settled on Miley's Enormous Bed, In that Bed 5 people could fit very comfortably , A scary part in the movie Happened & I Buried my head In Nicks Chest , " I hate Scary Movie's!" I muttered, "I'm Sorry" He whispered, His Breath Tickling my neck. I shivered and Scooted closer to him. I spent the Rest Of The movie in Nick's arms , We Switched off the movie Because We had Rehearsals The Next day . As we Went to sleep I heard Nick Whisper " Who do you Like ?" , "Later" I mumbled. Nick wrapped his arms Tighter around me and drew me into his chest.


End file.
